Good Guys, Bad Guys, And EXPLOSIONS
by SecretScreaming
Summary: Johnny decides to pay a little night time visit to his neighbor Squee. But when he proves to be too cute to resist, Nny shows him what to do and how to remember that he is always loved, no matter what happens… NnyxSquee Complete.


**Hey guys, its Nobara. Im really happy with the responses I've received about this story. It makes me glad ya'll like it, Especially since this is a far cry from the death/torture/surgery stuffs I usually write. ^_^ Sorry it took so long to finish, I've been lazy… _ *shifty look* _ ANYWAYS. Please review… I'm like Johnny, I don't enjoy asking twice. There wont be a second chance… It only takes bit a moment of your time anyways… Ending my rant of sorts, I blame RoxasDestati for some of this, mainly the non-creepy writing and the panties, not because she said anything, but because I bothered to wonder what she would imagine them in… _ I BLAME YOU ROXAS. ilu. This is more your venue anyways.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The tinkling sound of glass breaking awoke Todd from his terror filled dream into the nightmare of his life. He immediately grasped hold of his poor dilapidated teddy bear, Shmee, and pulled the blankets up to just underneath his eyes, staring at the crouched figure on his floor surrounded in the broken shards of his window. Spotting the irregularly spiked black hair and typical steel toed combat boots the man was wearing, Todd sighed a slight breath of relief that it wasn't a scary spooky bad man but his undeniably insane neighbor Johnny, or, as he preferred to be called, Nny. Hearing the soft exhalation of breath from the youth, Nny's head whipped around to Todd's bed and he quickly stood up from his crouch, knees popping like the bones of many of his victims.

"How many times dear Squee must I inform you to keep your window UNLOCKED at all times? You've forced me to have to break my way in. Look at the MESS I've had to make!" Johnny walked over to the edge of Todd's bed and sat down, hands folded serenely in his lap as Todd let out a loud 'squee' and fully submerged his face under the covers. Nny turned his head to the side and stared at the little island of black hair that lay uncovered against the bed sheets. Smiling to himself, Johnny reached out and affectionately tousled the younger boy's hair causing him to freeze before lowering the covers back to their previous positioning beneath his eyes. He was still scared beyond all reasonable measures, which he had all rights to be, Johnny noted, but he wanted Squee's trust, if but for one night. Johnny knew he wouldn't be tarnishing this earth with his presence much longer and wanted to make sure he was well missed by his one true friend, Squee. He knew that he was unloved by his parents and hated by his school mates, so why not give him one person, even if it was for a fleeting period of time that would love the kind little boy like he deserved? Maybe teach him some life lessons, such as to never listen to the lowlife pedophiles that wandered this filth hole, or to make sure that someone was fully restrained before placing them inside an iron maiden…

Seeing Nny gazed off at somewhere above his head, Todd fully popped his head out from under the covers and closed his eyes, relaxing and enjoying the loving gesture from Nny. No one had ever done that to him before and it made him strangely happy. He wished that his father would tousle his hair or maybe even tuck him in at night some time or that his mother would remember that he did in fact exist and that she would stop taking so many of those sleepy pills and making herself practically catatonic at all hours of the day… Those would happen one day, he was sure of it. But why his deranged neighbor was petting him, or why he was in his room in the first place, puzzled Todd. Tentatively, Todd reached up and laid his hand upon the older man's hair only to find himself suddenly pinned against his bed with his hand trapped above his hand and Nny's face inches from his own. Eyes widening in fear, Todd released another terrified 'squee' and felt tears well up in the corner of his eyes. Seeing those tears in his sweet little Squee's eyes drained all of his initial anger out of him and replaced it with his all too common self loathing. He had hurt his poor little friend, who had only been trying to copy his own actions by making a gesture of kindness. Johnny released Squee's wrist and felt it slide back around that evil little bear of his… That bear… Johnny remembered its evil little lies… But Squee didn't back his face away. Slowly, gazing into Squee's eyes, Johnny lowered his face down and gave him a soft little peck on the nose. Squee's eyes opened impossibly larger and he uttered his namesake little 'squee' blowing air scented like mint into Johnny's face. He felt his unused member twitch at the scent but he quickly ignored it's disgusting thoughts.

"Do you mind if I show you the love you deserve little Squee?" Johnny asked aloud startling both himself and Squee with the sudden question. Todd's little cheeks burned pink at the question but he desperately longed for love and attention, both which no one would give to him. Averting his gaze, Todd allowed himself to nod yes before shutting his eyes, not knowing what he had signed up for and too scared to watch as he found out. Johnny smiled above Squee as he lowered his lips to the youth's face again, purposefully missing the cheek in exchange for his supple lips, causing Squee to gasp and twitch backwards before realizing that he did in fact like the strange but not uncomfortable sensation that was spreading throughout his body like wild fire. Feeling his cooperation, Johnny leaned into the kiss and began to massage his lips against Squee's, taking the time to try to see what he liked. Todd let out a quiet moan into Johnny's mouth before squeaking aloud and scuttling backwards up the bed away from Nny, both hands covering his private area where he could feel something uncomfortably pleasurable happening. Nny chortled softly to himself and looked Todd right in the eyes again, drawing him back into the endless pools of black abyss.

"What's wrong little Squee? Are your privates becoming a little over eager?" Johnny gazed at Squee before an odd thought popped into his head. Briefly flitting his gaze down Squee's uncomfortable position, Johnny knew the answer to his question before he even finished speaking it.

"Have… have you ever had a sensation like this occur to you?" Todd glanced off to the side, feeling his face turn red before allowing a silent 'no' to form on his lips. Nny stood at this and wandered over to the window he had broken through earlier, gazing out at the near full moon. He zoned out deep into thought and Todd felt ashamed of himself for what had happened. He'd done something wrong obviously. Now Nny was going to leave and hate him just like everybody else did… Before he knew it, droplets of salt tasting liquid were splashing onto his hands, which still covered his privates, and Todd allowed himself to become racked with sobs. When he felt arms wrap themselves around him, he froze, gasping a little for air between sobs, but otherwise unmoving. Johnny pulled the little boy into his lap and held him there for what seemed like a life time before Squee's gasps and tears slowed and finally ceased.

"Are you going to leave and hate me like everyone else Nny?" Todd whispered into the older man's chest, arms wrapped around himself from his previous attempt to stop his tears. Todd felt firm yet soft fingers cusp his chin and turn his face upwards until he was forced to stare up at Nny.

"Do I look like I plan on going anywhere anytime soon?" Johnny asked, his eyes trained on Squee's. Without waiting for a response, he leaned down and kissed the youth once again, softly and lovingly. If he was going to go to hell anyways, better sin as much as he could on his way there Johnny figured as he pulled back from the kiss.

"I was never planning on leaving. And I couldn't hate you unless you really deserved it. Well… Then again… Never mind that previous statement. I was merely pondering to myself… Should I teach you how to fix you little problem, or should I let you figure it out on your own when you get older?" Johnny smiled wickedly at the youth in his lap.

"I have decided upon the former." Todd felt his alarm grow at this statement and felt it grow even more when Nny produced a wicked looking switch blade from his back pocket. Todd froze as Nny lowered the blade into his pants and swiftly cut them off of him, leaving him exposed in only his pajama top and his piggy undergarments. Todd's pupils dilated and his heart rate sped up dramatically as he stared at the remains of his pajama bottoms and at the knife, now hovering dangerously close to his nether regions. He felt tears race back into his eyes at the sight of the knife, the cold steel glinting harshly in the pale moonlight from his shattered window, and he began to whimper softly.

"You're… You're not going to… Cut it OFF are you? I promise I'll be a good boy, I didn't mean for it to act up like it did I'm sorry but PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T CUT IT OFF! How will I go pee-pee? How-" Johnny interrupted the child's terrified ramblings with a kiss and felt his own private areas twitch with pleasure as he tasted the mint and salty tears on Squee's tender lips. As the blood rushed from his head to a different area of his body, Johnny felt a bit of his control slip and he raised his OTF switchblade and deftly cut through the fabric of Squee's top, leaving him almost fully exposed in a pile of fabric. Johnny could feel the boy's body trembling and his heart racing as he ran the knife along the boy's side, pressing down, but not quite hard enough to draw blood. One little slip of the hand though is all it would take to… No. He couldn't think like that about his adorable Squee. He wanted to HELP him not HURT him… Hurt him like every other insignificant wretched pile of human FILTH that inhabited this unkempt pigpen we called 'home' did… Leaning back from the kiss, Johnny clicked shut the knife and discarded it upon the floor amongst the slivers and shards of glass that still lay twinkling upon the floor.

"Never in any of my deluded dreams would I cut such a sweet thing from your body. Well…" Johnny grinned to himself, "Never say never… But my point is that although the idea might be entertaining sounding, I won't do it to you Squee." Johnny changed his grin to a more serene, sincere smile which he directed to Squee. "Ok?"

"*mumblemumble*" Johnny looked back down at Squee confusion lighting his features.

"Care to repeat that? Do remember though, I'm not too fond of asking the same question twice…" Todd squirmed under the scrutinizing stare of the older man, cleared his fear-constricted throat, and tried again.

"I said… My name's Todd… Not Squee…" Johnny smiled in satisfaction at this and leaned down, placing his mouth beside the youth's ear and began to whisper in a seductive tone.

"Mmm… That's right, it had completely slipped my mind… Its more pleasurable to know I have a name to call out TODD…" Todd's face burned at hearing his name spoken in such a way and he felt the same intense sensation building in his crotch that he had felt earlier. He began to squirm, wishing that it would go away and that Nny wouldn't notice it this time, and in effect, drew Nny's attention to it faster. Johnny smiled and shook his head at how easily the child was to excite before lowering his arm down and rubbing him through his darling little piggy panties. Todd let out a breathy moan and squirmed about even more, both loving and hating this foreign sensation that was running rampant through his body. He felt as though his skin was alive with electrical impulses, shocking his privates with every soft touch of Johnny's hand and his lips… God those lips… He made Todd's mouth feel so dirty and invaded but yet he felt so loved and happy at the same time. He would take this, even if just for a moment, over any of the times he had spent with his parents. Maybe… Maybe Shmee was right… Maybe his parents really DIDN'T love him as much as he secretly hoped they did… At least not how Nny loved him. Or in any of the same WAYS Nny loved him.

"Nngh… Nny… That feels so weird…" Todd moaned to Nny, wondering if hearing his name in the same tone would affect Nny as much as it did to himself. Sure enough, almost immediately after saying it, Todd felt something swell up in the older boy's pants and Nny backed away, panting slightly.

"Now now my dear Todd, that wasn't very nice of you… I was merely trying to help you and you caused a problem of my own… How are we to fix this predicament? Hmm…" Johnny paused for a moment. "Well? I'M WAITING_**TODD**_." Johnny reached out with the hand that had been stroking Todd and grabbed his chin into his palm, pulling him mere inches away from his face. Todd shivered as he felt panic well up inside of him. He never knew what might happen with Nny, he had frequently heard the noises coming from his house and never had he seen someone enter that came out. Scratch that, that nice questionnaire man had come out… Through the window… Broken and very dead… But he had indeed come out…

"W-Well… Uhm… What do you want me to do Mr. Nny?" Todd scrambled for his manners, hoping they might save him this time. Johnny allowed a Cheshire grin to alight upon his face and removed his boots. He discarded them upon the floor where they were quickly joined by a pair of pants and his two shirts. Now both males were in their undergarments, one wearing pink piggy panties and the other, a black tight fitting leather tanga. For a moment, each male sized up the other, eyeing the prize before them, and Todd feared the maniacal glint that he could see Nny's eyes. He'd seen it before, when Nny had been speaking to Shmee about… Something... Todd had never quite understood what it was that had been exchanged between the two, he just knew that Nny screamed that the bear was a liar and had proceeded to stab Shmee over and over again before returning him to the youth apologetically. Now that crazed look was turned upon Todd and he felt himself gulp hard and whimper in fear. Slowly, never letting his gaze move from Nny's, Todd reached for his source of solace in bad times, Shmee, who had fallen from his grasp to the floor in all of the commotion. Johnny launched himself at the youth, pinning him to the bed hard and glaring at him.

"Trying to leave me TODD? Trying to RUN AWAY from ME? HA! You would NEVER make it more than a few steps before I felled you TODD! Am I that hard to take love from? Would you rather pretend get it from anyone else like you do now? PATHETIC." Johnny's eyes were glazed over in a sort of maniacal rage and Todd felt like any moment he might lose control of his bladder and make a mess all over his bed. He began to cry in earnest, never taking his eyes from Johnny as he tried to explain himself.

"N-No M-M-Mr. Johnny! I wasn't t-t-trying to leave! Honest! I was just t-trying to get Shmee! He… He… Comforts me! He makes me feel a little bit safer!" These words wounded Johnny like a stake to the heart and he drew backwards, momentarily shaken from his rage.

"…I can't make you feel safe? I can't… Comfort you, little Squee…?" You could practically hear the heart break in the room as Johnny stood abruptly and began to gather his things. Squee could merely watch as Johnny, arms laden with his belongings, walked dejectedly over to the window and dropped his stuff to the ground below. Taking one sad glance back at Squee laying on his bed, Johnny stepped into the window sill and dropped from sight, fading from sight like a ghost in the night. Todd sat in a shocked silence before he felt himself begin to shake and he stood up and walked to the open window.

"..Nny… Please… Come back…" Todd was startled by his breathy whisper, but its words rang true. He wanted Johnny to come back. As odd as it was, he was strangely comforted by the presence of the deranged man, the man who had saved him from multiple pedophiles and other terrible fates… He loved him in some complicated confusing way, one, even he could not unravel the mysteries and secrets of. But that love was pure, uncorrupted… Before he realized it, he had begun to scream Nny's name into the night, tears streaking their clear paths along his face, and yet his savior never returned to him. Todd dropped to his knees, overwhelmed by grief… He had gotten rid of the one person in his life who had loved him… He really WAS doomed to grow up alone… The door behind him slammed open and against the black background stood a tall man, eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep, neither of which Todd noticed as he screamed at the broken window. Striding across the room, the man grabbed a fistful of Todd's hair and threw him to the ground, glass cutting into him as he skittered across it.

"Daddy, stop it!" Todd cried out as his father straddled him and grabbed the back of his head slamming it down against the floor, slicing his face with ever smaller pieces of glass as they broke against his face. Suddenly the weight disappeared from Todd's back and he tried to sit up, crying out as he discovered he couldn't without excruciating pain. Curling up around himself, Todd's small frame was racked with breathtaking sobs and he struggled to breathe through the blood running in rivulets down his face and the pain in both his back and his head. Blissfully, Squee sank into a deep unconsciousness before his father hit the wall in his corner and sank to the ground. Strong arms wrapped themselves around Squee as he lay on the floor and brushed the glass from his wounds. Pausing at each wound, Johnny felt his anger at the unconscious man, in the corner where he had been tossed like an unwanted toy, grow stronger as he looked at the beautiful face he held. He didn't understand why he cared so much about this little boy but as it was, he didn't much care and for that reason, refused to question its logic. Murmuring sweet nothings into Squee's ear, Nny pulled him up close to his chest and rocked him, petting his head, whispering that he was here and that nothing would happen.

Picking up the small crumpled body, Nny set forth to his own home. At least there, Squee wouldn't be harmed… Or so Nny hoped. Surely though, Nail Bunny would help keep him from doing anything… TOO regrettable … As though living in this miserable filth-spewing world wasn't regrettable enough… Pausing a moment to kick through a boarded up window, Johnny stepped over the threshold into his own private domain. Glancing from the nailed up dolls to his work bench, Johnny contemplated where the small boy was to be lain out. He stood in his 'living room' and, after a moment of deliberation, laid Squee out on the broken mattress he himself slept upon in those rare moments that his subconscious allowed him to sink into the blissful moments of unawareness. In those moments, he felt like he did before, before insanity grasped him by the brainstem and shook his ignorant, innocent misconceptions of the world from him, before this… House... corrupted him and used him like a cheap whore…

Realizing his gaze had wandered, Johnny returned it to the youth that lay unconscious before him. There seemed to be no serious injuries as far as Nny could tell, but there were some nicks and cuts along the young boy's face and arms and a rather large laceration across his chest, most likely from being thrown across the glass. Quelling his rising temper, Nny stood and hunted around his living area, searching for bandages and an antibacterial, preferable Bactine, as it seems to do the better job. Spotting the red crossed box, Nny snatched it from its hiding place under the sink and wandered back over to Todd. Opening the box, Nny could only find rubbing alcohol, a small tube of generic antibacterial gel, and peroxide to help cleanse the boy's wounds. With a grimace, he hoped that his little Squee was quite under the grasp of unconsciousness, so as not to feel how much this would hurt. Rinsing his hands off with alcohol, Nny grabbed the rudimentary stitching kit and, after testing the sharpness of the needle, threaded it and slowly began to pierce the boy's flesh. Muscles spasmed in pain beneath his hands, but Nny held still, slowly weaving the wound together with the fishing wire, taking time every so often to clean the blood and bacteria from the site. Squee whimpered and cried out many times, but never awoke, instead, much to Nny's twisted delight, he became aroused, from the pain or something else Nny wasn't quite sure. Seeing that his rag was soaked with blood anyways, Johnny decided to try something new. Lowering his head to the young boy's chest, Johnny let his tongue dart out and lap up some of the remaining blood, its metallic flavor filling his mouth with memories of times past. Marveling at the lack of hair on the prepubescent boy's body, he trailed the soft, fleshy underside of his tongue down, past the boy's navel to the brim of his girl's piggy underpants. Looking up at the serene face laying above him, contorted in a mixture of pain and bliss much unlike anything Nny had experienced before, he felt himself react in a sickening manner, which he wholly chose to ignore. Reaching for his switchblade, Johnny froze for an uncomfortable moment when his hand touched bare leg, before remembering the pile of clothing laying in a heap in the house next door. Cursing to himself for leaving it behind, Nny settled for just using the jagged edges of his teeth to rip apart the already age-frayed fabric, exposing Squee to the cold October air. Gasping at the cold, Todd finally began to awaken, confusion clouding his soft features, before he yelped out and whimpered with pain, hands traveling to his chest where he touched the rudimentary stitching that lay raised and inflamed. Slightly irked at the attention the wound was drawing, Johnny darted his tongue out, grazing the very tip of Todd's near fully erect cock and stealing a breathy moan from him. Eyes widening at his exposure, Todd could do nothing but stare as Johnny leered up at him, mere inches away from his privates.

"Are you ready for the lesson I promised you, Todd? Are you ready to watch your innocence congeal into a thick paste and come crawling out of you, leaving you begging to be corrupted more and more until you can't stand it anymore? It won't hurt, for this, my dear Todd I am certain." Johnny stared into the child's eyes until he saw the response form inside the boy's mind and expel itself in the shape of a silent 'yes' formed across pale lips.

Without wasting a single moment, Johnny drug his tongue up the length of Todd's cock and, upon reaching the head, submerged it into his mouth. With a squeal, Todd curled his lithe body around Johnny, who was further pressed onto the younger male's fully erect privates. Reaching behind him for Squee's legs, the older man released his head from their confines, threw a warning glance at Todd, and continued to go down on the boy. His breathy moans of pleasure filled the still air in the house, seeming to alter the sinister aura felt around them into something more comforting, even if it was for just a moment in time. Vaguely, Johnny could remember such acts being done upon him and this was from which he stole the knowledge of Todd's pleasure. Swirling his tongue along the slit of Todd's privates, Nny looked up, watching the young boy squirm at the uncomfortably pleasant sensation rushing through his body. He could see the fine hairs of the boy's body standing on end as seemingly endless onslaughts of shivers and goose bumps rippled across his soft skin. While he was watching, he saw the boy all at once tense, and in the blink of an eye, had moved himself off of him and instead lay beside Todd, watching as he orgasmed.

"Ngh… Johnny…!" Hips bucked into the air as Todd came, spilling his seed upon the creamy skin of his torso, a startling white in the moonlight that filtered in through the boarded windows. Lids fluttering as he came down from his high, Todd turned his head towards Johnny who had managed to scrounge up a rag and was cleaning him off.

"Nny…?" Johnny turned at the sound of his name and locked gazes with Todd.

"Yes, Squeegee?" Todd blushed at the nickname.

"Thank you." Moments later, Todd succumbed to sleep's embrace, a satisfied smile crossing his features as he snuggled up to Johnny. Nny stiffened for a moment before settling down and wrapping his long arms around the sleeping boy. He could feel sleep tugging on his own lids as it had been for the past day or so and decided to acknowledge it and accept its gift. Even if he awoke unknowing of the past, he would have his little Squee to remake memories with day after day… With matching masks of satisfaction, the boys slept in each other's arms dreaming of their counterpart next to them.


End file.
